Desertion
by MoonlightMasquerading
Summary: What happens when our favourite calico queen tries deserting Macavity?
1. Chapter 1

She snuck out at dawn. The yells, the fights, the brutal lifestyle.. The queen couldn't take it anymore. Why had she put up with this life, when the Jellicles were eager to welcome the calico fully into their life? They were such kind people. Yet she always went back to the dim, broken down warehouse.

She'd be back. 'Teazer had never managed to stay away for long. Not out of misery, or what humans called being 'homesick.' The young queen had always been too loyal for her own good. No matter how much she hated her boss and comrades at times- and oh, she did- Teazer always, ALWAYS went back, feeling guilty.

But maybe this time would be different.

Trying her best to keep her mind under control and subdued, so as not to alert anyone via mind message of her plan, Teazer slipped past the jail cells, briefly glancing into the depths of blackness with a shudder. She had been imprisoned there before. And it hadn't been pretty. For a few moments, Teazer let her mental self slip back to those few days, but jolted back to the present, fearfull she'd been detected.

Listening for a minute, Teazer let out an almost inaudible breath of relief. No cunning, snarky voice in her head. Nobody visually there. Was she safe? Keeping her mind dead as possible, Teazer walked on, but almost automatically started to think about the Junkyard. Her friends, the lively music playing almost constantly... The calico was so absorbed in this mental image of the Junkyard, Teazer tripped over a mop, sending everything else crashing to the floor. Had she been discovered?

Holding her breath in for a few seconds, for fear of what would happen if she was caught, Teazer stayed lying on the floor, ears pricked back. When nobody came to apprehend her, the calico jumped to her feet and ran. Gripping onto the wall, Teazer skidded to a halt as she fearfully looked down the corridor. Macavity, Mungojerrie and a few other toms were hanging out at the bottom, no doubt drinking, as it was a Saturday night. Shaking slightly, the calico's mind began to race. Did she walk past them and then bolt? No. She had to get her elder brother's attention. Slinking off into the shadows, Teazer snuck down the hall. Looking up, she froze. It was as though it had been a mirage. Jerrie, Mac and the others were gone.

Thats when she heard the footsteps behind her. Within a few seconds, the calico felt hot breath on her neck. Her captor had found her. But who was it? Squeezing her eyes tight shut, the queen stayed where she was as the tom leant her against the wall, just staring at her. Teazer didnt dare open her eyes.

"Well, Rumple, Rumple, Rumple.. Not trying to escape me are you? Your friends may be foolish enough, but I thought youd never leave. You're smarter than that, I hope," THe tom murmured in a low, deadly voice, running his paw along her jawline. Teazer shivered, eyes still shut.

"And you know what the punishment for desertion is, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

She hissed at the tall, red tom, utterly sore and in pain. Macavity smirked, taking hold of her chin and pulling it up sharply. Teazer glared back at him in defiance and fear, as Macavity chuckled. She was hurting, and h knew it. Bast. he could be so evil at times. And he loved it.

"What did I tell you about leaving? Maybe next time, you won't," Macavity purred, picking the calico up by the scruff on her neck, and throwing her forcefully into one of the cells, slamming the iron clad door behind her. Leaning against the bars, he smirked. "Sleep well."

(Jerrie's POV)

Where was his sister? He'd woken up to find the barracks without tthe young, fiery calico queen. Lately, she'd taken to cuddling up with him to keep the nightmares away. And she wasn't was her scent. Not even the slightest trace. Bast.. Had she finally managed to run away? Shaking off the coat of unease that had settled itself on Mungojerrie's shoulders, the tom got ready and went off to breakfast, glancing towards the table where Teazer usually sat with her friends. He did a double take. His kid sister wasn't there, either. There was always the possibility she'd gone, but he still felt worried.

Eating reakfast hurriedly (slop and a dead rat, eugh) Jerrie went off past the jail cells to the barrack where Teazer slept. Maybe she'd slept in or something? Maybe she was hiding? It was a long shot, but jerrie's rain was turning out ore and more ridiculous ideas.

A black tom with specks of grey fur was standing on guard, outside one of the darker jail cells. Usually, it was only queens who were kept there. Feeling sorry for whoever had been caught by the Monster of Depravity, Jerrie saluted the tom and walked past. As he did, a whiff of his sister's scent invaded his nostrils. Pausing, he turned back on his heel, only to see the tom on guard leaving his post. This was his quickly towards the cell, Jerrie knelt down and peered within. Teazer's scent was mroe obvious here. Musky, with a hint of spring flowers and grass. And blood. Lots of it. Why blood? Fearing the worst, Jerrie tapped the bar twice.

"Teazah?" Jerrie called softly. His response was a slight whimper of pain mingled with fear.

Jerrie's fur stood on end. "Teazah, its moi, Jerreh. Wha's wrong?"

Silence answered the toms reply, until he heard a faint dragging. Teazer emerged into what light there was, pulling herself towards him using her forelegs.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Thanks to all my reviewers! And some of my keys get stuck, thats why some letters are missing! Enjoy!)**

If he hadn't spent his whole life with this queen, Jerrie might not have recognized her. Her eyes, usually wide in curiosity and mock interest, were wide with fear, and a second later, slits to represent pain. Pulling herself towards him Teazer offered a weak, shaky smile. It didn't stay on her face for a second. Almost as soon as it came, it faltered and vanished completely. Wincing, Teazer pulled herself to a fairly upright position, marvelling at the effort it had taken her to do the simplest thing.

Jerrie gazed at her, taking in every single detail. All he could see was her face and arms- perhaps it was best. The smell of blood was getting stronger every second- perhaps one of the cuts had opened up. Maybe she was just bleeding continously.

Teazer didn't look at her brother for a second. Jerrie growled, the sound coming from deep within his throat.

"Bast, Teazah.. What'd he do?" Jerrie inquired softly. He had no idea he was breaking one of the unspoken queen rules- you never asked waht was wrong in cases like this. It was too painful to recall.

Teazer just shook her head a little, making a sound halfway between a whine and a whimper at the pain it caused. Sniffing, she rested her head against the cold, vertical bars, trying to reach Jerrie. Her brother had always been there. Nightmares, bullies, unwanted attention.. All she wanted was to hug him and never let go.

Jerrie's fears and worries rapidly increased every second that Teazer didn't reply. What was wrong? Couldn't she talk to him or something? Putting it down to the fact that she just didn't want to talk about it, Jerrie took his sisters paws, reassuringly holding onto them through the bars. He looked down at the white fur on her wrists- it was stained red in some places, but there was no apparent wound. Perhaps she's just got blood on it from some other injury. He growled.

"Tha' son o' ah.." Jerrie muttered, referring to his boss, but not quite daring to complete the sentence. His rage was evident- prehaps not to any other onlooker, but definitely to his sister. Nobody hurt her and got away with it.

"Jerrie.. Don' do anehthin stupid. Lea' moi 'ere fa the few days. Oi'll be out before you know iht," Teazer replied, resting her head against the wall behind her. It was freezing, and all she could think about was the pain issuing from multiple parts of her body. Still, it would fade. And she was never going near another tom again. Apart from Jerrie.

Jerrie growled, before affectionately nuzzling what he could reach of his sister. Standing up, he sighed.

"Jerreh.. Oi'm warnin' ya.. Oi'll cut ya up into a poie, an' sell tha poi at ah funfaihr if ya do anehthin stupid. Oi can' risk losin ya."

If only she knew how much it pained him to see his almost identical sister being treated like this. He needed a plan. Knowing Macavity wouldn't just keep her in for a few days, Jerrie saidhis goodbyes and left to stew over recent events in his barrack. Sinking down onto the soft mattress, Jerrie rested his chin on his upturned fore paw. Judging by the state of her today, Teazer definitely wouldn't be able to last much longer in jail. Usually, the prisoners were just left alone, but Teazer.. She was a more valuable henchcat, he knew. What could the striped tom do? Kill the Hidden Paw himself? That would be ridiculous, andhis efforts would definitely not be rewarded. Knowing Macavity, Jerrie would probably be put in a cell along with his sister for trying to get her out in the first place.

Catching sight of the clock, Jerrie was about to start formulating a plan when the door burst open.

"Whot?" Jerrie snapped at the young tom who had the door open at arms length.

"The boss wants to see you in his office."


	4. Macavity's terms

_Is it a dream?_

_All the ones I have loved calling out my name._

_The sun warms my face._

_All the days of my life, I see them passing me by._

The words of her favourite song danced through her mind as Teazer lay there, flat on the floor and in pain. She couldn't settle in one position- everything hurt. Her small, calico body was covered in cuts and bruises, no matter how she sat or lay, it hurt. How long had she been here? Macavity had been a few times, but Teazer had completely lost track of time. In reality, it was just a day. But it felt like weeks.

The young queen was lying there, when she heard a few yells from the office opposite her cell. What was Mac mad about now? Pulling herself up using a jutting out piece of wall, Teazer crawled towards the cell bars so she could hear. Now that they were within her hearing range, the queen could tell the voices belonged to Macavity, and Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie?! Oh Bast, what was he doing?

Not wanting Jerrie hurt, Teazer stood up with great effort, flinging herself against the bars in an attempt to bust the lock open. nothing happened- the iron didn't move a fraction. Whimpering, the calico slid down the bars, sinking to her knees.

Folding her paws in her lap, Teazer listened to the argument, ears flat on the back of her head.

(Jerrie)

"Mungojerrie.. You have avoided punishment, as one of my best henchcats. But your sister.. You shouldn't have opened your big mouth should you?" Macavity smirked, as soon as Mungojerrie had stepped into his office. The red tom had been watching him and Teazer, and what he'd seen had infuriated him. Mungojerrie knew the rules- whether it was his sister in jail or not, he should know to leave prisoners alone.

"Ya bastahd!" Jerrie growled, even more infuriated at the fact Macavity was keeping her sister in jail even longer. He didn't want his little sister, the lively, energetic Rumpleteazer turning into one of the broken queens who silently haunted the hideout.

"You are dismissed," Macavity replied smoothly, taking Mungojerrie in his iron grip and bodily throwing him from the room, as though he was as light as Teazer. Before the calico tom could get out of the way, macavity slammed the door. Wincing, Jerrie sat up, rubbing the back of his head, the exact spot hit by the door.

(Teazer)

She heard everything. The calico queen had been on the verge of tears ever since Macavity had first punished her for trying to leave. And now she was due to be hurt and imprisoned more?! burying her head in her paws, the calico started to cry softly. Teazer never usually cried, but stress and pain had been building this outburst of tears ever since she'd been caught.

Staying like that for a few minutes, Teazer was about to shift so her weight wasnt pressing her knees to the stone floor, but was stopped when a paw rested on her shoulder. The calico froze. This wasn't Jerrie. He didn't exert so much pressure onto her. Teazer was about to look up when two paws placed themselves symetrically on the sides of her face. Forced to open her eyes, Teazer was greeted with the red, overgrown form of macavity. The queen tried to shy away from him, but his strong grip easily prevented that. There would definitely be a bruise on her jawline later. Moving one paw to her throat, Macavity smirked. "We don't tolerate crying here," He informed the calico queen, before withdrawing his free hand and slapping her hard across the face. The queen hissed, and Macavity grinned slowly. Chucking the calico so she impacted with the wall, he slipped out of the cell, locking the door behind him.

"Oh, Rumple. You need to take more pride in your appearance- try getting rid of the bloodstains, hmm?" He purred, before leaving. Teazer swiped at him, but was too late. Lying flat on her stomach, she turned her head so her face wasn't in view, and cried herself to sleep.

(Junkyard)

"Give that back!" Tugger yelled, as Quaxo ran across the yard with Tugger's infamous fur comb. Quaxo refused, and slid into the pipe, hiding the comb in a bag he kept full of stuff. Munkustrap watched from the top of the car, laughing slightly at the teenage cat's antics. Everyone liked tugger, but he gave the best reactions when the littlest thing went wrong. So, naturally, all the Jellicles tried their best to annoy him. Even Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie.. he hadn't seen that cat in days. Or his sister, for that matter. the grey tabby knew they worked for Macavity, but the almost identical siblings checked in every day.

The protector was musing over their absence for a few moments, when a low laugh came from behind him. The fur on Munkustrap's neck stood to attention, as Macavity came from the shadows. he had a proposition, and wasn't leaving until Munkustrap heard him out.

"Long time no see,/dear/ brother," Macavity drawled, smirking. "Now before you attack me, I have a proposition to make," he added with mock haste, noticing his elder brother's claws unsheath. Munkustrap glared at Macavity, but settled down to listen.

"By this time,I'm guessing you've noticed the absence of your notorious duo? Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer? I'm sure they'd be back by now. But Rumple.. ah, the idiotic queen got herself caught trying to escape permanently," macavity sighed in mock concern, shaking his head. Munkustrap growled. He knew what that meant- Teazer was jailed, and most likely hurt. And that meant Mungojerrie would refuse to leave the calico, whether he could offer her comfort or not.

"What are your terms?" Munkustrap asked, quivering with rage. He wasn't that close to the notorious duo- Jerrie stayeed on his own, and Teazer hung out with the kittens, but they were still members of his Jellicle tribe.

"Simple. You let me keep Mungojerrie permanently. Or I'll kill Rumpleteazer."


	5. Chapter 5

"You.. you utter, vile.."

Munkustrap was at a loss for words. Yes, Macavity threatening members of the tribe would be thought commonplace, but Munkustrap had never personally heard his brother threaten to kill a cat. Especially not a queen. Especially not the calico burglar who everybody liked. And how would it affect Mungojerrie? It would destroy him. You couldn't have Mungojerrie without Rumpleteazer. They hadn't been seen apart since kittenhood.

Macavity gave a smirk and a hearty laugh. He loved threatening people- especially members of the Jellicle tribe. Plus the fact that they wouldn't let Teazer die- as far as Macavity was concerned, Mungojerrie may as well be a full time henchcat already. 'Course, he'd lose his latest queen, but the Hidden Paw wouldn't let her go just like that. As soon as he had Munkustrap's permission to keep Mungojerrie, he'd probably just keep the calico queen. Or just kill her. It all depended on whether Macavity wanted to get his fur stained or not.

"Well, my dearest brother, you have two weeks to think over this. Do you want a member of your family to die?" Macavity smirked, evil intentions practically rolling off his tongue. Munkustrap's fur stood on end as he glared down his brother, who slowly retreated into the shadows, and left the Junkyard the way he'd come.

Munkustrap's fur slackened and settled back down, as soon as he'd sensed his brother had fully departed the yard. So that's where the calico duo had gone. And Macavity had made sure to get something out of their disappearance. If they let the Napoleon of Crime keep Mungojerrie, Teazer would be depressed and lonely. If they didn't, then Teazer was as good as gone. Two weejs? Anything could happen in that time!

Settling down s he was sitting one more, Munkustrap rested his chin on his upturned palm, absentmindedly surverying the Junkyard, gazing at the other cats without a flicker of recognition. His mind was elsewhere. In the depths of the Hideout.

Said tabby was sitting in this position for a while, when a tall Maine Coon headed out and stood behind him. The Rum Tum Tugger had heard everything. Yet he was too much of a coward to come out and face Macavity in person. Though he always seemed like the one who didn't care, Tugger was still rather fond of the calico duo. They were members of his tribe, for Bast's sake.

"We could always go rescue them. Get Misto to put a protection spell on the Yard, so 'Mac can't get to Jerrie and Teazer," Tugger stated, sitting down next to the tribe protector. Munkustrap just rolled his eyes. He hadn't fully listened- wait. That was, actually a good idea.

"Rum Tum Tugger, you bloody genius."

**(Hideout)**

"Ow! Mungojerrie! Where's your head?" A black and white striped tom glared at the tall calico, glaring. Mungojerrie was supposed to be throwing knives so they hit the target, not the tom holding it.

Mungojerrie scowled. "Shut it, Ahlex. Fuhck this," He stated, throwing the knives down and leaving the room. Training was pretty much over, anyway. And he couldn't get in trouble- Alex wasn't a superior. Yawning, Mungojerrie made his daily visit to his sister's cell, crouching down in front of the bars and searching the darkness for signs of life. At least Macavity had permitted them to see each other. It was odd, but the tom was so pleased about being able to see Teazer, he didn't question it.

"Teazah! Ya' awahke?" Jerrie called, tapping on the bars and waiting in silence, anticipating an answer.

Within the cell was, obviously, Rumpleteazer. But she had no intention of replying to her brother's greeting. The calico queen whimpered, and curled up in a ball. Why had /she/ ended up as Macavity's stupid toy? What had Teazer ever done to him? Well, apart from try and sesert.. But that was beside the point.

"Teazahhhhhh," Jerrie whined, looking more carefully into the cell. He could just make out his sister's outline, but she wasn't moving towards him, like usual.

"Foine!" Jerrie blurted, standing up and storming away. He wasn't in the mood to put up with her attitude. Not today.

Meanwhile, back in her cell, Teazer groaned. She hadn't meant to come across as having attitude, but was really too tired to respond to her brother. Of all cats.. Of all cats, Teazer thought Jerrie would understand.


	6. Chapter 6

"RUM TUM TUGGER! Get out of bed this instat!" came the furious voice of the tribe protector. It was eleven in the morning, and Munkustrap was trying, and failing, to wake up his younger brother. The Maine Coon moaned and buried his face under the covers like a rabbit burrowing in his burrow. Munkustrap smirked, and leant closer to the younger tom.

"Wake up, or I'll employ a little alarm clock I like to call Etcetera."

Tugger immediately sat up, pushing his brother in the direction of the door. He liked Etcetera, but she was just too hyper for her own good. All the time. It was like she was running on endless bags of sugar, constantly. The only other cat who could match her hyperness, (occasionally) was Rumpleteazer. Rumple.. Shit.

Turning to the black and silver tabby, who was on the floor after losig his balance, Tugger rolled his eyes. "Move it, Munku! We're getting Teazer and Jerrie today!"

Munkustrap hit his face with his paw at the reversed situation, and followed the Maine Coon out of the haphazardly built den.

**(Hideout)**

"Wake up. This instant," Macavity growled, kicking the sleeping calico with slightly more force than was required to wake up a sleeping queen. Rumpleteazer stirred, and immediately shielded her face with her thin arms. Macavity laughed maniacally, and squatted down next to the calico queen. Though her fur was primarily black and red, the calico Jellicle was still covered in her own bright red blood, having been too tired to clean it.

"Now, I'm leaving for the day. You'll be all on your own. And when I come back from the mission, everything will go back to normal," Macavity purred, tilting 'Teazer's face up by roughly pulling on her chin. When she didn't look at him, the red tom dropped her and left the diminutive cell.

Teazer curled back in a ball as the Hidden Paw left, silently thanking the Everlasting Cat for whatever mission the Napoleon had to take care of.

**(Junkyard)**

"Come on. We're leaving. Mistoffelees, did you take care of that diversion?" Munkustrap's commanding voice ran over the Junkyard. The black tom, at being addressed by the tribe Protector, looked up and nodded in affirmation. He had indeed set off a diversion on the other side of the city, and Macavity would most definitely go and attend to it. That was their cover. The perfect opportunity to go and get 'Teazer and Jerrie back.

"Alright team. Lets get going," Munkustrap declared, turning abruptly on his heel and strolling out of the Junkyard's arched, creaky gates. Tugger, Alonzo, and Mistoffelees all followed in single file. They had been selected by the older cats for this mission- well, Tugger hadn't. He wanted to go. Mainly because he'd be treated een better than he was if he rescued two well loved members of the tribe. No older cat in their right mind would genuinely pick him to go on a mission of such importance. But, as the tribe protector's little brother, Tugger had more say in this matter than Alonzo and Mistoffelees. Alonzo was the second strongest cat in the yard, and Misto had been picked because, though young, the remainder of the Jellicles thought his magic may come in useful.

The four Jellicles moved through the city silently. Their skills in stealth hadn't come from hard training and raw talent, like Teazer and Jerries had. They were all born dancers- staying slient and fairly graceful was in their blood.

"Jeez, how much longer?" Tugger whined, starting to drag his feet. The other three cats gave a sort of indignation, and left the young tom's question unanswered, as though the Maine Coon had meant for it to be rhetorical.

An hour or two passed, and at long last, the four Jellicles reached what they assumed to be Macavity's place. It radiated neglect, abandonment, and misery. Its roof was clearly fragile- there were more holes in it than a flyswatter, though they were each their own individual size.

"What a dump," Tugger commented, siffing hopefully. "I smell queens!" He declared, fluffing his mane and heading off inside.

**(Hideout)**

_**Forgotten what its like**_

_**To just feel okay**_

_**Praying for the day when there is**_

_**No more rain**_

_**And I, I I, I, I don't wanna do anything but cry.**_

Rumpleteazer sat up from within her tiny cell, and yawned, trying not to stretch too much. If the calico quee did so, as she'd found out a few days prior, a sharp, shooting pain shot through her whole body immdiately. And she didn't want anymore pain than she was already enduring.

Why had she bothered trying to run? Rumpleteazer had been immensely loyal over the years, and thus earned Macavity's trust. He'd never bothered to hurt her before. The occasional shout for being immature and irresponsible at times, but that was it. Macavity had stayed out of her way. And she'd stayed out of his.

But that hadn't stopped her hearing about what he'd done to other cats. What she'd seen. Teazer suspected that that was what had driven her to try and leave.

And then she'd ruined everything. In a few minutes.

(Munku, Tugger, 'Lonzo and Misto)

"Tugger, come on," Munkustrap whispered, following Misto and Alonzo down a thin, narrow hallway. Had they had any experience with this place, the group of toms would know that it was indeed, the hall that led to the jail cells.

"I'm coming!" Tugger hissed, fluffing his mane in protest. The four cats walked along the hall in silence, observing the lack of henchcats, who were almost all out having a good time. Excepting Mungojerrie.

A few minutes passed, and the four toms noticed the wall turn into metal bars, with only the occasional stretch of shoddily whitewashed wall.

All of the toms perked up, and Alonzo went to peer into each individual cell. As he did so, the black and white tom immediately felt sorry for whoever was sentenced to confinement in any of the dark, lonely cells. Withdrawing, he shook his head. Munkustrap sighed, and waved a paw, signifying that the three toms should follow. Munku at the front of the line, the four toms made their way silently to another group of jail cells. This was more like it. The previous group of cells had given off an aura of abandonment and neglect, just like the outside of the hideout had. These, however, looked like they had previously been used. Mistoffelees sniffed, heading off curiously towards the final cell at the end. Still curious like a kitten, his path was blocked when Munkustrap stopped him, arm outstretched. The black adolescent tom stepped back next to Alonzo and Tugger. Tugger was hoping they'd found the calico queen- he expected her to be in full health, like she usually was. Alonzo remained on guard.

Sneaking forwards silently, Munkustrap's paws closed on the cold, clammy bars. He could just feel the jail atmosphere- and it smelt of queen as well.

Leaning forwards, Munkus peered inside, looking for the outline of a calico queen. His sharp eyes settled on a heap in the corner, only just in sight.

Rumpleteazer had been just on the verge of sleep, when she caught a whiff of a tom's scent. As they were related, both Macavity and Munkustrap had a similar scent. But it wasn't the same- the similarity was only slight. Raising her head, the calico queen pulled herself towards the lighter area of the cell.

Munkustrap gave a start. The troublemaking cat was barely recognizable. The white sections of her fur were stained red, her body was covered in bruises and many cuts. And the look on her face was haunted, and extremely sad. BUt if you looked past all that, there was a flicker of hope and recognition.

Smiling triumphantly, the tom used a pin from the floor to pick the lock to Teazer's cell. A few minutes passed, and it sprung open with a barely audible click. Teazer could hardly believe it. She was out.

"Come on," Munkustrap instructed the calico queen, voice soft, the exact opposite of his brothers. Teazer stepped forward, but immediately stumbled and fell, due to the injured leg she'd gained from being incarcerated in the cell. Munkustrap and Alonzo both leant down and picked her up. "Hey, its alright," Alonzo murmed, as Munkustrap put her arm around him so she could stand. Using Munkustrap for support, the calico queen let Munkustrap lead her out of the cell. They'd only been a few steps when Tugger stuck his head round the door, and grinned.

"Oh dear. Come to Tugger, sweetheart," the Maine Coon purred, holding his arms out for 'Teazer. It was his way of trying to cheer cats up- he had no idea that flirting was the last thing 'Teazer wanted. Whimpering, she buried her face in Munkustrap's fur, immediately scared. The siler tabby put an arm round her, harshly rebuking Tugger via his eyes for being such an idiot.

Tugger held up his paws in his own defence.

"Lets get out of here," Munkustrap added, picking 'Teazer up and leading the way out of the hideout.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This one has mentions of injuries and blood and all that jazz.. So just a warning for more sensitive people! Enjoy!**

"What did I do?" Tugger murmured to Alonzo and Mistoffelees, in confusion about Teazer's reaction to his hug. The latter shrugged- Misto had no clue about how to treat hurt, fragile queens. Alonzo, however, had more information on the subject. Clearing his throat importantly, and quickening their pace so as to get out of the hideout quicker, he began to lecture the Maine Coon.

"Clearly, Tugger, she's been hurt by a tom in the past week or so. When you were openly intimate with her, it scared her and she flipped," Alonzo lectured, with the air of a teacher droning on and on about something they thought their pupils should care about. Tugger rolled his eyes and whispered to Misto,

"Everlasting Cat, I'm sorry I asked ."

The tuxedoed tom giggled, as the three toms followed Munkustrap and Teazer out of the hideout, and to safety. Little did they know that they were being watched.

**(Jerrie)**

Eugh. Why was he such an alchie at times? The previous night before had seen Jerrie and a group of his friends drowning any sorrows they might've had at a local, downtown bar. The calico tom had been left with a pounding headache as a souvenir- and absolutely no will to go and train today. His bones feeling like they were in protest, Jerrie swung himself out of bed and rested his head in his hands, ruffling his headfur as he attempted to recall the previous day's events.

Rumpleteazer. Oh Bast. He'd been such a bastard to her- just when she'd needed support from the only cat she thought would always be there, Jerrie had blown up.

Groaning, he headed out of the barrack room with one intention : Make up with 'Teazer.

**(Junkyard)**

Skimbleshanks patrolled the yard anxiously, highly anticipating the return of his kids. Skimble could not even imagine life without Teazer or Jerrie. The Scottish Railway Cat just wanted them back with him.

He and Jenny waited anxiously for Munkustrap, Tugger, Mistoffelees and Alonzo to return in absolute silence. A wide selection of Jellicles had come up to console the two- Victoria, Plato, Coricopat and Tantomile... It seemed the calico duo were already being missed by the Junkyard's residents.

A few hours passed, and the two cats were about to give it up as a lost cause, when Munkustrap appeared in the yard, closely followed by the other toms who had ventured out with him.

**(Teazer)**

Teazer hadn't even registered that they'd arrived back to the safety of the Junkyard- she was too engrossed with hiding in Munkustrap's silver and black fur. Still resenting Tugger for the open hug, the calico queen saw Munkustrap as somebody to hide behind.

She was extremely grateful to the squad of toms for her rescue, though. How she'd ever pay them back, the calico queen had absolutely no idea.

**(Jerrie!)**

He walked along the path to the jail cells, steps gradually slowing as he drew nearer and nearer to where his sister was supposedly imprisoned. Would she hate him? Would she resent him?

Drawing a deep breath, the calico tom gently wound his paws around the bars, pulling himself closer to the metal array of bars. Keen eyes examined the dark abyss for his sister, but his nose told him everything he needed to know before his eyes did. Teazer's scent was stale- as was Munkustrap's, Tugger's, Misto's and Alonzo's.. Shit. She was gone.

In fear of what Macavity would do to her if he found out the Jellicles had taken the queen back, Jerrie ran out of the hideout and to the Junkyard. Screw training. His sister was way more important right now.

**(Junkyard)**

Skimble and Jenny ran up to the gates to thank Munkustrap and the others, immediately taking their daughter off of the tabby tom. Munkustrap smiled and nodded.

"It was my pleasure. We didn't have time to get Jerrie, but he'll probably follow. If not, we'll go out again tomorrow," The silver Jellicle Protector assured Skimbleshanks and Jenny, smiling.

Tugger let out a loud groan from behind him, not seeming to realize how bigheaded and uncaring he sounded.

"But I have a date with Bomba tomorrow! I'm not going!" He wailed, fluffing his mane and stalking away. Munkustrap glared daggers at his brother- weren't his fellow tribe member's lives more important? Alonzo smirked and followed Tugger to apprehend him: Munkustrap would probably kill the Maine Coon for being such a jerk.

Jenny and Skimble tried to keep hold of their calico daughter, but it was proving difficult. The young queen was evidently in pain, and wasn't helping her parent's case at all. It didn't help that the two Jellicles weren't the strongest of cats anymore.

"Teazer, relax, darling," Jenny tried to reassure her daughter, but she just squirmed more and fell to the ground, hissing in agony at the impact. It had been painful to do the simplest actions, like moving. How was she supposed to deal with hitting the ground so hard?

Munkustrap was about to step in and help- he was stronger than Skimble and Jenny put together- when a black and orange paw settles firmly on his shoulder, preventing him.

"Oi'll do tha', thahnks vereh much."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Is anyone actually reviewing? ;_; Don't own CATS, and I don't own 'They Call me Laquifah.' So yeah, things start looking up for 'Teazer in this chapter. But not for very long.**

"Oi'll do tha," Mungojerrie asserted firmly, taking his paw off of Munkustrap's silver shoulder and walking to his sister, picking the calico up with ease. The calico tom wasn't quite as strong as Munkustrap- what training had given 'Jerrie, Munkustrap had gained, and continued to gain naturally. But Teazer wasn't that heavy- and seeing as it was 'Jerrie helping her out, her squirming and protesting ceased. Careful not to hurt her, Jerrie turned to their parents.

"Wheh're we goin'?" Jerrie asked. Skimble and Jenny led the two calicos into their den, Munkustrap followed behind. He intended to stay and ensure that neither Macavity or any of his cronies came after Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer. Setting 'Teazer down on the makeshift medical table, Jerrie ruffles hid sister's headfur and whispered in her ear so Jenny, skimble and Munkustrap couldn't hear.

"Sorreh fo' bein' such ah bastahd, 'Teaz," Jerrie whispered, grinning. Teazer smirked and whacked her brother on his shoulder.

"Tha's for bein' such a jehrk. Than's, thouhgh," 'Teazer grinned, not even bothering to keep her voice down. As a result, their parents and Munkustrap raised their eyebrows simultaneously, but didn't press the matter further. THey just put it down to the standard sibling banter.

They saw it in all the tribe siblings- Electra and Etcetera, Munkustrap and Tugger, Demeter and Bombalurina... Even Victoria and Misto, though rarely.

"Right, out," Jennyanydots ordered, practically shoving the tribe protector and Skimbleshanks out of the door. 'Teazer got up to follow, but the yellow and orange queen pushed her back down.

"Not you."

Teazer pouted slightly, but stayed silent and didn't protest. She couldn't be bothered fighting with her parents today- an almost unheard of occasion in the Jellicle Junkyard.

"Foine, foine," Teazer replied quietly, sighing and putting her chin in her hands huffily. Jerrie shot her a smirk, but 'Teazer quelled it with a sharp 'Shut up' glare.

Jenny crossed the room to the cupboard in the cormer, and withdrew two cloths,, a bowl, bandages and antiseptic. Teazer hated it for the sharp stinging pain that accompanied the antiseptic, but it was best. Jenny was always over cautious.

Teazer groaned when she saw what Jenny had brought to help treat her cuts and injuries. Jerrie privately thought the mahor damage was more mental- no matter how much antiseptic was used, it wouldn't heal the scars and lack of confidence in her mind.

"Muuuummmmmmmmmm.. Oi'm no' a kittehn," Teazer whined, but Jenny just ignored the small calico, taking one of the cloths and soaking it through with the bottle of antiseptic. Wrinkling her nose in slight disgust at the smell, Jenny quickly pressed the antiseptic-filled cloth to a long, deep looking gash on the calico queens cheek. It had to be quick- otherwise, the ex-henchcat would just swipe the cloth and run away. In all honesty, however, 'Teazer really wasn't in any condition to run anywhere. Or fight, to that matter.

'Teazer hissed, but didn't try to run away. Part of her fight had diminished during her incarceration in the past few days, and she just didn't care. Jenny smiled and patted her daughters headfur, fairly pleased at her reaction. The rest of the day flew by in this manner- Jenny treating her daughters various wounds, 'Jerrie watching and teasing his sister whenever he saw an oppurtunity.

A few hours passed, and 'Jenny finally deemed her daughter fit enough to go out of the den and talk to her friends.

"Go on then, run along," Jenny smiled encouraginly, pushing her daughter in the direction out of the door.

"Mungo, you go too," The Gumbie cat ordered, and Jerrie stepped up to leave too.

'Teazer looked round in protest, not at all wanting to go out and talk to her friends. Why ouldn't she just stay inside and act like a Gumbie at for the day?

"Right," Jerrie spoke, putting an arm round the slightly shivering calico queen and practically dragging her out of the den.

(Hideout)

Macavity slammed his paw down on the table, yelling furiously and incoherently at the small group of sentries in front of him. The HIdden Paw was enraged at his own stupidity- he should have known the Jellicles would attempt to cause a diversion... His own son! His own son's magic- and Macavity had risen to the bait: an extremely rare thing to do.

And he'd temporarily lost Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer in the process.

"Get out!" Macavity screamed at the assembled group of henchcats, who quickly scattered and left the room faster than lightning.

He'd get them back. The Napoleon just had to figure out one thing... How?

(Junkyard)

Demeter and Bombalurina were hanging out by the clearing, practising a dance they wanted some of the other queens to join in with at the next ball. Well, Bomba wanted it more than Demeter- Demeter was too shy to incorporate an entirely irrelevant song into the Jellicle Balll.

Shaking her headfur out, Bomba was about to run through the choreography when the scarlet queen caught sight of 'Jerrie and 'Teazer. The first thing the scarlet queen noticed was that 'Teazer looked awful: Depressed, quiet, mopy and covered in gauze. The two sisters knew she'd just been rescued from the notorious Hideout.

"Jerrie! Teazer! Come here!" Bombalurina and Demeter called, waving them both over. Jerrie looked around and caught sight of them, and immediately came over. As did 'Teazer, closely behind her brother.

"Hoiy!" Jerrie exclaimed enthusiastically, pleased as hell to be hanging out with Bombalurina. Teazer just rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. Demeter and Bombalurina she could deal with- they were alright. Demeter was a bit of a scaredy-cat, but the young calico queen felt like she really wasn't in any position to judge anybody right now.

"We're learning a new dance-well, I am," Bomba declared, beaming. Teazer rolled her eyes slightly, but they were downcast so the scarlet queen didn't notice. Knowing Bomba, the dance would probably be extremely sensual, and sensual definitely wasn't 'Teazer's forte right now.

"Let me show you!" Bomba added, running and pressing the play button on a discarded junk stereo.

She put her hand on her hip and adopteed an attidual facial expression.

As the short bit of intro music started, Bomba called, "5,6,7,8," and started.

They call me Laquifahh

What?

What?!

The same words played over and over again, and Bomba's dance was leaning towards looking more funny than skillful.

Teazer started to giggle, enjoying the song and the fun dance routine. Bomba finished with a grin, and Teazer actually joined in with the clapping. For the first time that day, she marvelled at just how good it was to be home.


	9. Burn baby, burn

"Teazah? Ya awlroight?" Mungojerrie asked his sister, curling up in his nest of blankets on his sister's right hand side. The calico tom was residing nearer to the door than usual- if anyone were to enter, 'Jerrie would be there. He didn't want to lose his sister to Macavity.

"Mhm? Yea' oi guess," Teazer looked up, gaze shifting from the den's floor to her tiger striped brother. She felt slightly relieved to be home, and felt safer than she had in weeks. Yet there was still that tinge of fear and anxiety. It was early morning- they'd been so used to early risings, neither cat could sleep well past nine.

Plus 'Teazer had been awake half the night anyway, haunted by nightmares of the previous few weeks. She'd only been away for a day, though- nightmares were to be expected. They'd gradually fade.

Jerrie smiled slightly, gently nuzling his sister. He was absolutely and utterly exhausted- the calico tom had been awake almost all night, comforting his sister until she gradually fell asleep again.

"Darn, Oi'm 'ungreh," Teazer complained, stretching and wriggling out of her cosy coccoon of blankets and nudging her brother.

"Ya comin fer some food, 'Jer?" Teazer queried, crossing her arms a little. Jerrie shook his head and sighed, burrowing down in his bed. His sister frowned, crouching down and sitting ext to him. She didn't want to leave without 'Jerrie- she was still petrified.

Jerrie gave a small smile, gently nudging his sister towards the door. She'd always been the loud, overconfident one- it was bizarre seeing her in this state. It was important that she quickly reverted to her old, bubbly self.

Muttering under her breath, Teazer slunk off out of the den, resting against the opening and taking a deep breath, inflating her lungs with clean, fresh air. Breathing it out into the atmosphere again by sighing, the calico queen headed off down the path. It was a fairly nice day, but she was just waiting for something, /anything/ to go wrong. It usually did.

The queen walked along silently, just prepared to run back to Jerrie. If anything went wrong, then Bast, she'd flee.

Lost within her mind, the calico queen didn't even flinch when a paw rested on her shoulder. Munkustrap wanted to talk to her about Macavity- he was going about it the wrong way, he knew. The tribe protector prepared himself for an outburst from the younger calico.

Instantly, said queen froze like a rabbit entrapped within a car's headlights. Panicking just slightly, 'Teazer glanced to where the offending paw was resting on her shoulde, and letout a sigh of relief when it was a familiar silver and black, not the awful, vibrant red she'd been expecting.

"Oh. Hoiy, Munkuhstrahp," She smiled a little, as Munkustrap nodded.

"Goodmorning. I hope you are well?" He asked, and Teazer nodded a little. Most of her injuries were healing now- they still hurt, but there was more damagee mentally.

"Good. Can I speak to you?" Munkustrap added, smiling. Teazer nodded again, feeling remarkably like one of those nodding Pollicles that resided in her human's 'car'. Following the older tom to the car, where there were a few others sitting, the calico subconsciously felt happy that there was at least someone she could trust.

Settling down on a sun-warmed section of the car, 'Teazer waited for Munkustrap to start speaking in his deep, baritone voice. Instead, he sat down a fair distance away from her, instinctively knowing that she would probably freak out if he went any closer.

Said silver tabby watched the young queen for a few seconds, before sighing deeply. He'd never understood why Teazer and Jerrie had started working for Macavity, and probably never would. But they were Jellicles. That in itself was enough for them to gain the tribes trust.

"You're safe here, trust me," was all the tabby could say. He'd thought of doing a lonnnngggg, winded speech, but in the end, words evaded him.

(Macavity)

"Well, I think our little plan is in motion," Macavity smirked, standing proudly in an alleyway jsut outside the Junkyard gates. A select bunch of henchcats returned the smirk. Today was the day they got 'Teazer and 'Jerrie back.

"Right. Move out,"Macavity barked. The few henches nodded respectfully, and slunk through a hole in the Junkyard fence, running silently and stealthily round to the back of the dens.

That was when the Hidden Paw came in. Crouching just outside the dens built into the trash piles, paws outstretched. Brain concentrating hard, the Napoleon set up a magical ward from just outside Jerrie and Teazer's den to half of the gate. Now, the Jellicles couldn't get out. But the henchcats could. So could Jerrie and Teazer. A mighty smirk upon his face, Macavity smirked and gave his henchcats the thumbs up, before retiring to hide just behind the car, where he lay in wait for Rumpleteazer.

The henchcats grinned, and set to work as soon as their leader gave them the signal. Taking a bottle out, they lined the walkway outside the dens with a thick, black, smelly liquid, stepping away and throwing a match onto it as soon as they were out of burning rainge. The fire rapidly spread across the snake of black liquid, sending the few dens and trash on fire.

Little did they know, Mungojerrie was trapped inside.


End file.
